Leeched for Life
Leeched for Life is an episode of the 72nd season. In this episode, Sorcery decides to show Loony and Sluggy what it's like in each of their places when they destroy his tower. Starring *Loony *Sluggy Featuring *Licky *Manty Appearances *Sorcery Plot Sluggy is seen happily slithering up a tree when suddenly, a robin lands on a nest perched on a branch. Worried, Sluggy slithers into a hole in the tree until the robin flies away. After sighing, he climbs out of the tree and onto a branch at the top of the tree. Somehow, this gets Loony's attention and he crazily climbs up the tree. Looking down and seeing how high up he is, Sluggy gets scared but gets even more scared when he sees Loony climbing up the tree. Thinking fast, he grabs a leaf and uses it as a hang glider by tying a worm to himself and the leaf. Loony jumps off the tree and follows Sluggy into Sorcery's tower. As Sorcery reads a book to himself, Loony and Sluggy barge into the tower, with Sluggy trying to hide from Loony. Inside the tower, Sorcery calmly reads an ancient book. That is, until Sluggy slithers onto the book, scaring both Sorcery and Sluggy. Sorcery squashes Sluggy by closing the book. The leech, barely alive, slithers out of the book and crawls up the wall. Loony barges into the tower and sees Sluggy and runs at him. Sorcery fires a powerful explody spell at Loony but misses, making the whole tower crumble. Angry at the two for destroying his tower and breaking into his home, he switches their sizes and flies away on a giant red crystal, until he flies too high and he splatters on a plane. Sluggy evilly glares at Loony, making him run away in fear. Manty, who is nearby, sees Sluggy and waves to him, mainly because both are insects. Little does he know that Manty is really plotting on eating him. To "escape" Sluggy, who completely gave up on chasing Loony, he decides to hide in the robin's nest from earlier. However, the robin from before lands in the nest, making Loony scream in fear. The robin mistakes Loony for one of its babies, indicated by the pieces of an egg shell, and feeds Loony a worm. Loony happily gorges and then jumps out of the nest, making the robin shed a tear in joy as she believes Loony is flying. As Sluggy slithers away, Manty appears behind him and grabs him with his sharp arms. Sluggy starts bleeding because of his claws and bites Manty and slithers away in fear. Manty, of course, chases after him. Meanwhile, Loony walks away from the tree only to encounter Licky, who's busy sticking his tongue in an anthill. Loony greets Licky because they were friends before he shrunk. Licky, seeing Loony as a meal, pokes him with his tongue. Sluggy attempts to slither up the tree but is too heavy and the tree snaps in half, killing the robin and all of her eggs as well as almost crushing Loony. Licky prepares to eat Loony but Loony quickly hides inside the anthill. There, the ant family stare at Loony and decide to get revenge on him by cutting his arms and legs off and then replacing them with twigs. Loony tries escaping with his new legs but they then tie him to a stick and sacrifice him to Loony. Licky happily eats his meal. With Sluggy and Manty, the two continue to battle it out. Just as Sluggy is pinned to another tree by Manty, the tree falls over, crushing both of them. A mutilated, impaled Manty attempts to grab a branch to escape his demise but is unable to due to having no fingers and scowls before dying seconds later. Sluggy realizes how hard it is being Loony and Loony realizes how hard it is being Sluggy and somehow, the curse is lifted, leaving to Licky exploding from Loony growing inside him and Sluggy becoming free from under the tree. The two meet each other and exchange looks before shaking hands and walking away. The episode ends with Loony chasing after Sluggy again. Deaths *Sorcery is hit by a plane. *Manty is crushed underneath a tree and impaled by a branch. *Licky blows up from Loony growing inside of him. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 72 Episodes